Painful lullaby
by Chizakura Rakuen
Summary: Elle, c'est Sayu Yagami. Morte dans un accident de voiture, anéantie par la mort de ceux qu'elle aime. Et lui, c'est Beyond. Un fou déchu qui l'attend pour l'accueillir à son arrivée chez les morts. Deux êtres complètements différents, qui ne se connaissaient pas deux minutes avant, rapprochés par une berceuse douloureuse...


**En l'honneur de Lou Celestial, prophétesse Mauguiniste qui m'a donné l'idée de faire cette fiction. Je la trouve un peu trop rapide et un peu... zarb, mais je n'arrive pas à la rectifier et je ne la changerais pas. Sinon, je l'aime bien. Encore une fiction inattendue, tiens... pour tout ceux qui apprécient le couple Sayu x BB. **

**Attention, si vous n'avez pas lu la BB murder case, il y a un gros spoiler. Donc, si vous n'avez pas lu méfiez-vous.**

**Là, l'histoire n'a aucun lien avec mes autres, à part Abyss et autre chose. J'avais juste envie d'écrire dessus.**

**Dédicace : Toutes celles qui me reviews, comme Natsuipowa, Ptitsaumonbleu, melusine78, Nesprima, et bien entendu, Lou Celestial ! Ah, et aussi khris et Mayu, boss Mauguinistes, je vous adore les filles.**

**À écouter avec Sixth Stop qui vient du film le Voyage de Chihiro, ou toute musique instrumentale qui fait pleurer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait assis devant elle était étrange. Cheveux noirs corbeau en bataille, yeux rouge sang, stature maigre et courbée, il dégageait une impression de dangerosité et de souffrance à la fois. Il avait une attitude nonchalante en accord avec son t-shirt noir trop grand et son jean bleu délavé. Ses pieds nus se balançaient sous sa chaise, comme s'il s'amusait. D'ailleurs, son petit sourire inquiétant reflétait clairement de l'amusement. Il devait la trouver drôle.

Si elle n'était pas déjà morte, Sayu aurait eu peur. Mais maintenant qu'elle ne craignait plus rien – comment tuer un mort ? – elle ne faisait que le trouvait… attirant.

Le dos bien droit, les jambes croisées, la jeune femme était légèrement crispée. Voici ce qui l'attendait, donc, à son arrivée chez les morts. Ni le Paradis, ni l'Enfer, juste un entretien avec un jeune homme étrange.

-Salut, lança-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Bonjour, dit-elle prudemment.

-Je m'appelle Beyond. Beyond Birthday.

Ce nom fit remonter des souvenirs dans l'esprit de Sayu. Un nom exprimé par son frère, un serial killer de Los Angeles. Tué par Kira.

-Et toi ? demanda Beyond. Petite chose effrayée, qui es-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas une petite chose effrayée ! répliqua Sayu. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je suis morte, tu ne peux plus me tuer. Je m'appelle Sayu Yagami, ajouta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire terrifiant.

-Enchantée petite Sayu, susurra-t-il. Es-tu prête ?

-Prête à quoi ?

-Prête à répondre à mes questions, prête à écouter la vérité, prête à _savoir._

Ne pas se laisser déstabiliser. Regarder plus loin, voir au delà de l'apparence des gens avait toujours été son point fort. Et si elle ne se trompait pas… elle ne voyait qu'en Beyond une profonde détresse, une solitude regrettée et une tristesse intense.

-Pourquoi es-tu triste ? demanda-t-elle au lieu de répondre.

Beyond se tendit comme un arc et la foudroya du regard.

-Je ne suis pas triste ! siffla-t-il.

-Si, rétorqua Sayu. Tu es seul. Tu souffres.

Leurs regards se confrontèrent. Les prunelles rouges dans les yeux bruns. La jeune femme n'était pas décidée à se laisser faire. Elle était forte, elle aussi.

Finalement, ce fut l'autre qui céda. Il baissa la tête.

-Oui, grommela-t-il, tu as raison. Je suis seul, triste, et tout ce que tu veux à cause de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'inquiéta Sayu.

-Je dois t'attendre. Je dois te faire passer l'épreuve de ceux qui arrivent chez les morts, je dois patienter pour toi, et ensuite je serais libre.

Il se redressa et planta ses yeux sanglant enragés dans ceux de Sayu. Il était comme un serpent en colère, prêt à la mordre ou à lui cracher son venin à la figure.

-C'est de ta faute, martela-t-il, c'est de ta faute si je suis seul, c'est de ta faute si je ne peux pas retrouver A, tout ça c'est…

-De ma faute, acheva la jeune femme avec peine.

Elle se sentait coupable. Son beau visage se ferma et elle crispa ses doigts sur ses cuisses.

-Ne crois pas m'avoir avec ta compassion, cracha Beyond. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Sayu respira profondément. La détresse du jeune homme était plus que visible. Il souffrait, la haïssant pour ce qu'elle lui infligeait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit gentille avec lui non plus.

-Dans ce cas, fit-elle d'une voix douce, pourquoi m'enfoncer plutôt que d'en finir rapidement ?

Il n'y avait aucune morgue dans sa voix, aucune méchanceté, même pas de la compassion ou de la pitié. Ce n'était pas non plus de l'indifférence. Juste de la douceur, de la sympathie. Comme pour un ami qu'on réconforte.

Beyond, surprit, laissa s'envoler sa colère. C'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient et elle lui parlait comme à un… ami ? Comme à une personne proche ?

-Eh bien, gloussa-t-il, tu as raison petite Sayu.

Il était de nouveau de bonne humeur, et cela la fit sourire à son tour. Il était plutôt mignon quand il riait, on aurait dit un petit enfant.

-Bien, acquiesça-t-il, d'abord, je vais te poser quelques questions. Es-tu prête ?

-Je le suis, répondit-elle avec ardeur.

-Parfait. Alors, petite fille, comment es-tu morte ?

Sayu se mordit la lèvre. C'était douloureux. Elle se laissa envahir pas son souvenir, et ferma les yeux.

-J'étais triste que Light soit mort. Je n'étais pas bien… pas bien du tout. Et puis, presque un an plus tard, Misa s'est suicidée… j'étais encore plus mal, c'était horrible, je voyais partir tout ceux que j'aimais… déjà avec l'enlèvement, je n'étais pas bien, mais là, c'était le pire. Sans maman, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Je suis sortie dans la rue, je ne faisais pas attention, j'ai traversé la route et… une voiture m'a percutée.

-Oui, oui, roucoula Beyond, tu as été projeté sur le trottoir, avec quatre côtes cassées, une cheville tordue, le diaphragme explosé, les poumons…

-Tais-toi ! cria Sayu. Je sais que ça te fait plaisir que j'ai souffert, mais moi pas. Je suis morte en pleine douleur, dans les airs. Y repenser me fait encore mal.

Le jeune homme eut une moue déçue.

-Franchement princesse, je ne pensais pas que tu me voyais comme ça. Je t'en veux, certes, mais beaucoup moins que tu ne le penses. Après tout, tu as déjà payé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as perdu beaucoup.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et puis, reprit Beyond, ce qui m'amuse, ce sont les souffrances. Pas la tienne, pas celle d'un autre, juste le gore et le macabre. C'est tout. Je me fiche bien de qui ça pourrait être. À part une seule personne, bien entendu.

-Qui donc ? railla Sayu.

-Tu es bien curieuse, mon chou !

-C'est parce que je ne te crois pas.

-Rhoo, quel manque de confiance. Il s'agit de ma meilleure amie, Abyss. Une fille que j'adorais, que j'aime comme une sœur. Ma petite A chérie.

-Et elle est…

-Morte. J'attends d'en avoir fini avec toi pour la rejoindre.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Beyond réfléchit quelques instants, puis il haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. Ce n'est pas important. Là où je vivais, l'amour, c'était interdit. Aimer quelqu'un, ce n'était pas dans nos cordes. Donc, je ne sais pas si je l'aimais ou non. Mais elle m'était chère à mon cœur et précieuse, ça oui.

Sayu eut un petit sourire attendri. Elle appréciait Beyond plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

-Continuons petit ange ! J'aimerais à présent connaître la personne que tu aimais le plus.

-Je crois… qu'il s'agissait de mon frère. Il était toujours là pour moi, à m'aider, à me protéger…

-Et tu n'as jamais su la vérité ?

-Quelle vérité ? fit-elle intriguée.

-Oh, je te l'expliquerais plus tard. Tu aimes ta famille, non ?

-Oui, je l'aimais beaucoup.

-Bien. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une famille.

-Pas toi ?

-J'étais orphelin. J'ai été élevé à la Wammy's house, car on m'a abandonné dans un caniveau quand j'avais trois ans.

-C'est… triste.

La jeune femme était touchée par son histoire. Elle sentait qu'il n'aimait pas la Wammy's house, qu'il aurait préféré une famille, mais que d'un côté, il ne regrettait rien.

-Oui, dit Beyond, sans doute. Mais c'est terminé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou… oui.

-Bon, voyons, ensuite… tu connais les Sept prétendus Péchés Capitaux ?

-Oui, je connais.

Elle n'osait pas avouer que c'était uniquement grâce à un manga*, mais après tout, mieux valait l'avoir appris d'une manière étrange que passer pour une idiote.

-Alors, dis-moi ! Si je te dis… la luxure ?

-Les chaussures. J'adorais ça. Je les collectionnais. J'aimais bien le luxe, aussi, mais je me contentais de ce que j'avais.

-Des godasses. Y en a qui ont des goûts bizarres.

-Tu veux qu'on parle des tiens ? rétorqua-t-elle.

-Ahem, non merci. Et si je te dis la gourmandise ?

-Les capuccinos. Il y a un café pas si loin de chez moi, et j'y allais souvent, seule, en famille ou avec des amis. J'étais leur cliente la plus habituée, et je prenais tout le temps un capuccino.

-Je ne te fais pas de commentaire, j'adore le capuccino aussi. Avec du sucre, cela va de soi.

-Du sucre ?

-Ben oui.

-Je le bois nature.

-Courageuse, dis donc ! C'est trop amer pour moi, si je ne le sucre pas.

Sayu leva les yeux au ciel en songeant que ça gâchait le vrai goût du capuccino mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air amusé.

-La paresse ?

-Hum… j'étais plutôt travailleuse, à part quand j'étais petite. Quand je suis entrée au lycée, j'étais moins flemmarde. Mais quand j'avais quatorze ans, je demandais tout le temps à mon frère de m'aider, car je n'avais pas envie de tout faire toute seule.

-Et il acceptait ? questionna Beyond, curieux.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Gentil frérot, tiens. Je n'aurais pas cru…

-Il était très gentil !

-Avec toi, oui. Mais passons. L'avarice ?

-Je ne prêtais pas mes chaussures et mon maquillage, mais sinon, je partageais de bon cœur.

-Oh le petit ange ! Et je suppose que tu vas me répondre quasiment la même chose si je te dis la colère ?

-Pas faux. J'étais plutôt calme, bien qu'un peu excitée parfois, mais quand on dépassait mes limites, j'étais capable d'être très dangereuse.

-Tu as déjà frappé quelqu'un ?

-Oui.

-Jusqu'au sang ?

-Eh, non !

-Dommage, tss. Tu es trop gentille, toi.

-Merci du compliment.

Ils se sourirent. Beyond n'en voulait plus à Sayu, il s'amusait bien trop avec elle. Pas comme d'un jouet, pour une fois, mais comme une amie. Amie. C'était bizarre de ce dire ça, mais elle lui plaisait bien.

-Mais je suis sûr que tu perds ton statut angélique avec l'envie, la provoqua-t-il.

Elle grogna, signe qu'il avait raison.

-Oui, grommela-t-elle, j'enviais mon frère pour son intelligence, le fait qu'il soit un chouchou, un préféré, un petit parfait. J'enviais mes amies d'avoir le droit d'être un peu plus libre que moi, j'enviais ceux qui ne s'inquiétait pas de perdre la vie de ceux qui leur son chers. J'enviais beaucoup.

-Content de te voir humaine, chérie, rit Beyond. Tu es bien normale, en fait.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! protesta-t-elle.

-Il ne te reste plus que l'orgueil, souffla-t-il.

-J'étais… assez fière et orgueilleuse, avant mon enlèvement. Modeste, oui, mais orgueilleuse. Après qu'on m'ait enlevée, j'ai perdu papa, Light, Misa… et je crois que j'ai perdu toute trace d'orgueil après ça. Rien ne pouvait plus me blesser que de perdre un être cher.

-Je vois.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Sayu attendait que Beyond parle, et Beyond ne se lassait pas de regarder la jeune femme. Si forte et pourtant si fragile. Si douce et pourtant si dure.

-Tes questions sont terminées, déclara-t-il enfin.

-Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je pensais que tu m'en demanderais plus.

-Chacune de tes réponses a ouvert une porte. Cette porte m'a donné accès à tes souvenirs, à ta vie. Je sais tout de toi, ou presque, maintenant. J'ai posé les questions que je devais poser. Maintenant, tu dois savoir la vérité. Es-tu prête ?

-Je suis prête.

-Light était Kira.

Pause. Choc.

-Je ne te crois pas, fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Quel intérêt aurais-je à te mentir ?

Il fit un geste, et entre eux apparut un gigantesque écran.

-Voici le film de Kira. Regarde, petite Sayu, et contemple ton frère.

Hypnotisée, médusée, la jeune femme regardait l'écran qui affichait la déchéance de Kira, de Light. Elle voyait tout. Comprenait tout. Lorsque l'écran redevint noir et disparut, elle éclata en sanglots.

-Pourquoi ? hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je l'apprécie tant ? Pourquoi ? Je le hais, je le hais !

-Oui, fit Beyond d'un air blasé, moi aussi. Il m'a tué, il a tué Lawly, bref, il m'a pris beaucoup.

-Je te déteste, Light, je te déteste ! Heureuse que tu sois mort ! Tu as tué papa, tu as tué Misa, tu as détruit maman, tu m'as détruite, tout ça à cause de ton putain d'égoïsme à la con ! Je t'ai pleuré, je t'ai pleuré !

Elle baissa la tête, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Il était impossible que Light soit Kira est pourtant… elle ne pouvait que y croire. Elle haïssait son frère. Elle le détestait.

-Sayu ? fit Beyond.

-Quoi ? murmura-t-elle. Laisse moi. Laisse moi aller en enfer.

-L'enfer, ni le Paradis n'existent. Tu iras dans le monde des morts, point.

-Laisse moi tranquille.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas fini. Prête ?

-Prête, dit-elle mollement.

Elle s'en fichait. Qu'il en finisse, et vite !

-Chaque personne qui arrive ici est accueillie par quelqu'un qui l'attend, qu'elle l'ait connue ou non. Et ce quelqu'un va lui raconter son histoire.

-Raconte.

Rien à faire, de son histoire ! Qu'il la laisse pleurer en paix !

-Bien, soupira Beyond, je commence. Il était une fois une famille, heureuse. Le père, la mère, et leur fille. Un jour, la mère tomba encore une fois enceinte.

Cela devait lui être douloureux car il fit une pause avant de reprendre :

-Le bébé était étrange. L'accouchement avait été dur, ils avaient failli mourir, et en plus, l'enfant avait des yeux rouges sang, et ne ressemblait à aucune personne de sa famille. La mère demanda à ce qu'on le jette. Le père allait le faire mais la fille refusa et s'occupa en cachette du bébé. Elle l'appela Beyond. Beyond Birthday. Car il était très intelligent, et lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait voir le nom et la durée de vie des gens. Donc, il voyait au delà de l'anniversaire. Mais quand le petit eut trois ans, ses parents découvrirent qu'il était encore en vie. La sœur contacta un de ses ami nommé Quillsh Wammy, et lui dit qu'un enfant très intelligent était dans un caniveau. Les parents de Beyond l'avaient effectivement abandonné dans un caniveau. Il y passa une journée, et Quillsh le retrouva. Il l'emmena dans un orphelinat pour génies, la Wammy's house. Il lui fallait un surnom, comme tout ceux qui s'y trouvaient, et il choisit de garder Beyond, car il voyait au delà de ce que les autres voyaient.

Sayu s'était faite attentive. Beyond était un orateur passionnant.

-Là-bas, Beyond rencontra celle qui deviendrait sa protégée, sa meilleure amie, son ange, Abyss, première du classement. La pression était rude, et comme elle était très fragile psychologiquement, il se servait de ses yeux pour voir si elle allait se suicider ou non et la protéger. Il était devenu son chevalier servant, haïssant de plus en plus la Wammy's pour ce qu'elle infligeait à son amie.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire triste.

-L'aimait-il ? Et elle, l'aimait-elle ? Comme ils n'avaient pas été élevés pour l'amour, ils n'en surent jamais rien. Un jour, un garçon appelé L, qui deviendrait le plus grand détective, arriva. Il ne resta pas longtemps, devant résoudre diverses enquêtes et énigmes. Quillsh Wammy devint son associé, et ce fut Roger qui prit la tête de la Wammy's. Le système devint encore plus dur, et la pression plus forte car le premier deviendrait le successeur de L. Et Abyss étant bien partie pour le devenir, ils la poussaient à bout.

Ses yeux rouges se perdirent dans le vague.

-L, Beyond et Abyss étaient très amis, ils s'appréciaient vraiment… mais un jour, Abyss n'en put plus, et elle se suicida. D'habitude, Beyond l'en empêchait, mais elle avait tout prévu. Beyond adorait la confiture de fraises. Et comme Abyss était très intelligente, elle avait mis du somnifère bien minuté dedans. Il la retrouva sur le toit de l'orphelinat, essayant de la convaincre de ne pas mourir, mais il était trop tard, elle avait prit sa décision, elle avait besoin de « respirer » comme elle disait. Il s'endormit après qu'elle lui ait dit tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, et qu'il ait usé tous ses arguments vains, et elle se jeta du toit. Elle était morte. On accusa Beyond de l'avoir poussée au suicide, et celui-ci, trop accablé par la disparition de sa meilleure amie, ne put rien faire. On le présenta comme un criminel aux autres orphelins, mais parmi eux, L en premier, certains le soutenait et savait que c'était faux. Il y eut une grande rébellion qui fit changer considérablement toute la Wammy's, et finalement, Roger dut admettre que Beyond n'y était pour rien.

Il pencha la tête en arrière et leva les bras au ciel.

-Mais le mal était fait ! On lui avait pris A, on lui avait volé, et on l'avait accusé d'avoir tué son ange ! En pleine rage et en plein désespoir, Beyond s'enfuit de la Wammy's, gagna Los Angeles, lieu de naissance de Abyss, et prépara sa vengeance. Une fois prête, il lança un défi à L, et tua des gens, faisait parler de « l'affaire des poupées de paille ». En réalité, il défiait la Wammy's. Il défiait Roger. Et même si L gagna, eux perdirent. Car L ne leur confia rien de l'affaire, préférant utiliser une femme forte et courageuse pour arrêter Beyond. Alors que Roger avait un côté misogyne.

Il se mit debout et éclata d'un rire désespéré.

-Beyond voulait se faire passer pour une victime pour le dernier meurtre, aussi, il s'incendia. La femme le sauva, et il fut envoyé à l'hôpital et en prison. L lui permit de ne pas avoir la peine de mort. Mais presque deux ans plus tard, Kira le tua. Et Beyond, qui croyait pouvoir rejoindre Abyss, se retrouva à attendre la mort d'une gamine ! Il…

Beyond ne termina pas sa phrase. Sayu s'était levée, et le serrait dans ses bras.

-Je comprends, chuchota-t-elle, des larmes sur ses joues. Je comprends. Je suis désolée.

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, croassa le jeune homme.

Mais il était ému. Il était touché. Il partageait sa douleur avec quelqu'un. Elle le comprenait, il… il l'aimait vraiment. Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, et il se blottissait dans ses bras comme un enfant en besoin de réconfort. Il l'enlaça à son tour, la serrant fort comme pour la briser. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la casser. Ni même la blesser.

-Pardon, Beyond. Pardon !

-Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

-Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Merci beaucoup, Sayu.

-Je… je…

-Chut, sourit-il entre deux larmes, ne dis rien. Tu as terminé. Tu… il y a une porte sur ta droite, tu peux l'emprunter.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de la lâcher. Pas envie de la laisser partir. Et elle non plus. Elle voulait rester dans ses bras pour toujours.

-Je ne veux pas, murmura-t-elle.

-Moi non plus.

-Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi ?

-Parce que… parce que… ta place n'est pas ici. Pas… pas encore.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Sayu.

À regret, il se sépara d'elle, mais laissa son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Sayu, tu dois partir. Même si… même si je n'aurais jamais cru que cela me tuerait autant de te laisser partir.

Elle voulut secouer la tête, mais se ravisa. Ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse.

-Je n'aurais pas pensé vouloir rester, avoua-t-elle, je n'aurais pas pensé… je… je dois vraiment partir ?

-Oui.

-Promets-moi qu'on se reverra.

-Je te le jure. On se reverra. Et je serais à nouveau là pour t'accueillir. Avec le sourire cette fois. Et… et on ne se quittera plus jamais.

-A ne sera pas jalouse ?

Il sourit devant sa maigre tentative d'humour.

-Non, Abyss ne sera pas jalouse. Parce qu'elle voit en moi un frère, parce que tout ce qu'elle désire, c'est mon bonheur. Si je suis heureux, elle le sera.

Rassurée, Sayu soupira de soulagement.

-On se reverra… bientôt ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Oui, dit-il, je te le promets.

Lentement, il la laissa partir. Lentement, ils s'éloignèrent. Elle marcha à pas douloureux vers la porte, et posa sa main sur la poignée. Elle ouvrit la porte, et s'arrêta.

-Sayu !

Beyond la rejoignit en deux pas, lui attrapa la main, la fit tourner vers lui et l'embrassa. Sayu s'abandonna à son baiser, se serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

C'était un baiser au goût de larmes et de tristesse, un baiser passionné, un baiser d'un amour pur, un baiser coup de foudre. Un au revoir.

-Je t'aime, murmura Beyond en la laissant partir.

-Et moi bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Le noir se referma sur Sayu en une berceuse douloureuse, l'entrainant loin de celui qu'elle aimait.

-Mademoiselle Yagami ? Vous m'entendez ? Docteur, elle se réveille !

Sayu ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle avait mal partout. Elle était donc… vivante ?

-Mademoiselle Yagami !

-Sayu ! fit la voix de sa mère.

-Où… où suis-je ? demanda la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas morte ?

-Non, mais on a bien cru vous perdre… vous avez eu de la chance ! déclara le docteur penché sur elle.

-Je… je croyais…

-Non, vous n'êtes pas morte. Vous avez deux côtes cassées, une entorse et un grande blessure à l'estomac, mais sinon, vous allez bien.

Donc, songea Sayu avec amusement, Beyond avait menti. Elle s'en doutait. Elle avait souffert, mais pas autant que ça.

-Sayu, sanglota sa mère, dieu merci tu vas bien !

Devait-elle lui dire la vérité sur Light ? Non, il valait mieux qu'elle se taise.

-Oui, maman, je vais bien.

-Tu… tu as l'air triste, remarqua Sachiko.

-Je suis triste, admit Sayu, mais je vais bien.

C'était vrai. Elle était triste, mais elle allait bien. Car elle savait qu'il l'attendait. Car elle savait qu'ils se reverraient.

Et ce jour là, ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais.

* * *

***Il s'agit de Fullmetal Alchemist, que je vous conseille si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lu !**

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi ma fin (elle laisse peut-être sur la faim, mouahahaha ! Vous avez pas compris ? Bon, pas grave) mais je n'ai pas vraiment le coeur à la recommencer. **

**Reviews, please ! Je vous en prie, même un simple "pas mal" peut m'envoyer au Paradis ! Je vous aime !**


End file.
